Teror Mantan
by miichan mch
Summary: Tetsuya Kesal dengan mantan yang mengganggunya padahal sudah jelas hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.


**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi**

 **AU**

.

.

.

Tetsuya bisa merasakannya . Tatapan tajam dari sepasang dua bola mata berbeda warna yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap detail gerakan yang dia lakukan.

"Kuroko, kau lihat pria berambut merah itu ? Sepertinya dari tadi dia memperhatikanmu." Furihata, teman kerja Tetsuya berbisik sambil memperhatikan pria yang masih duduk dengan angkuh dengan dua kaki di silangkan bagaikan seorang raja. "Dan, kenapa dia bawa banyak Bodyguard ?

Tetsuya terlalu malas untuk menengok kebelakang. Pekerjaannya membersihkan meja cafe yang baru saja ditinggalkan pelanggan lebih membutuhkan perhatian dari laki-laki itu.

"Lihat, bahkan manager kita sampai turun tangan. Sepertinya dia memang orang yang penting."

Semua ocehan Furihata terus terngiang di kepala Tetsuya dan jujur, itu sangat mengganggu. Tetsuya tidak tahu, dan sama sekali tidak ingin tahu tentang pertemuan mereka.

Selesai membersihkan meja nomer 04 Tetsuya ingin beralih pada meja selanjutnya, namun terhenti oleh suara rekan yang menginterupsi.

"Kuroko, manager memanggilmu."

Tetsuya menatap orang itu walaupun enggan, bisa dilihat dia masih memandang Tetsuya dengan lekat.

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang, mau tak mau dia harus menemui orang itu sebagai orang yang pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dia paham bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu orang yang arogan dan memaksakan kehendak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kuroko ?". Tanya Furihata dengan khawatir , melihat Tetsuya seperti akan maju di Medan perang.

Mengulum senyum tipis menenangkan teman kerjanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya ."

Setelah menenangkan Furihata Tetsuya berjalan menuju orang yang telah memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya Tetsuya ingin memukul orang tanpa sebab. Dan saat ini dia kembali merasakannya. Melihat seseorang wajah angkuh yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala seakan Tatapan itu bisa menembus bisa melihat organ tubuhnya. Namun di saat bersamaan terlihat menawan .

Lupakan yang terakhir.

"Mau pesan apa ?". Tetsuya mengatakannya tanpa basa-basi melupakan sikap sopan dan etika dalam pelayanan. Baginya tidak perlu bersikap sopan jika berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Bisa dilihat managernya sudah pucat pasi karena tingkah Tetsuya.

"M-maafkan ketidaksopanan dia Akashi-sama. Kami akan-"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika Akashi mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar orang itu diam.

Melihat hal itu Tetsuya semakin memendam kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, bisa lebih dekat ?!"

Ujarnya sambil mengisyaratkan agar Tetsuya mendekat .

Dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar Tetsuya mendekati orang itu. Aura yang di miliki Akashi terlalu kuat membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan itu.

Pemuda biru itu memekik terkejut ketika Akashi langsung menariknya hingga terduduk di atas pangkuan. Bisa dilihat Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tetsuya bukannya tanpa perlawanan, dia berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Akashi namun tenaganya kalah kuat hingga memaksa tubuh mereka saling menempel. Tak peduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan dan manager yang sampai terbelalak saking terkejutnya.

"Kau boleh pergi." Nadanya sarat akan perintah .

Daripada takut sang manager itu langsung menuruti perintah Akashi.

"B-baik."

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kursi mewah cafe.

"Siapa namamu ?" Suara bariton berhembus di telinga Tetsuya membuatnya sedikit merinding. Suaranya sampai tercekat karena aura yang di keluarkan pria itu.

"K-Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawabnya setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

Pria di belakangnya masih terdiam. Menghirup dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar terasa memabukkan setelah beberapa waktu dia tidak bisa menikmatinya.

Ketika merasa lawannya mulai lengah Tetsuya pun memanfaatkannya untuk lepas dari rengkuhan, menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari pelukan pria yang sangat mengganggunya .

"Sepertinya kau butuh air untuk menjernihkan kembali Otakmu itu Akashi-san."

Ucap Tetsuya tak peduli dengan apapun reaksi yang di tunjukkan Akashi dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya dia langsung berbalik ingin segera pergi.

Sementara itu Akashi menggeram rendah, dia sangat tidak suka diabaikan . Akashipun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menahan tangan Tetsuya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi ?!"

Tetsuya menatap Akashi tajam. "Lepaskan."

Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun tidak berhasil .

Bahkan Akashi langsung membawanya keluar tak peduli dengan Tetsuya yang meronta minta di lepaskan sang eksekutif muda itu semakin mencengkram erat tangan putih Tetsuya .

Hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah taman bermain yang sudah sepi mengingat sudah waktunya anak - anak untuk pulang kerumah. Begitu tangannya terlepas Tetsuya langsung mengusapnya karena cengkraman Akashi tadi membuat tangannya sakit dan memerah.

Tetsuya masih menatap kesal mantan kekasihnya, ya Akashi Seijuurou seorang pengusaha muda nan tampan dan kaya namun Arogan juga seenaknya ini adalah mantan pacarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Akashi dengan penuh kelembutan yang hanya di perlihatkan pada Tetsuya. Juga usapan lembut di pipinya. Tatapan hangat itu, entah kenapa membuat Tetsuya nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. Akashi terlihat tulus, tapi dia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dia tahu yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa banyak kata Akashi langsung membawa Tetsuya kedalam pelukan membisikkan kalimat yang menenangkan. Tetsuya berpikir mungkin Akashi berfikir dia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi kenyataannya entahlah, Tetsuya hanya merasa kesal, dia kesal dengan Akashi dia kesal dengan keadaannya.

Apakah ini karena emosi atau karena hormon ? Tetsuya tak mengerti tapi yang jelas Tetsuya sangat membenci Akashi.

Tetsuya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari bibir Akashi yang siap ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Sudah cukup bersandiwara Akashi-kun. Aku tahu semua ini adalah ulahmu."

"Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku Tetsuya. Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi sayang sepertinya kepalamu itu sudah terlalu dipenuhi oleh Vanilla Milkshake sehingga kau melupakannya."

Tetsuya merasakan darahnya semakin mendidih. Dia sangat tidak suka perkataan Akashi. Dia memperlakukannya seperti barang pajangan.

Tangannya sudah bersiap melayang di udara untuk menampar pria yang dia anggap brengsek dan sialnya hingga saat ini masih menempati hatinya. Namun dengan cepat tangannya di tahan oleh Akashi.

Sebagai gantinya Akashi membungkam bibir Tetsuya dengan ganas dan penuh gairah.

Tetsuya mencoba berontak namun tenaganya kalah kuat. Ditambah ciuman itu membuatnya ikut terbuai.

Lidah mereka saling beradu bagaikan berada di ajang pertarungan menunjukkan siapa yang kalah dan siapa yang menang, namun sudah jelas Akashi lah pemenangnya.

Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak paru-paru. Akashi melihat wajah Tetsuya yang memerah dan masih terengah.

Mengundang sebenarnya, tapi berusaha di tahan.

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengapit dagu, memaksa mata mereka untuk saling berhadapan. "Kenapa kau keluar dari perusahaan dan pergi tanpa kabar."

Tetsuya mendelik tajam. "Menurutmu ?"

Akashi mengembuskan nafas lelah "Tetsuya.."

"Apa kau Amnesia ? Kau yang memintanya."

"Apa ?! Dari mana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu."

"Bukankah.." suara Tetsuya seakan Tercekat menahan rasa emos yang dirasakannya " Bukankah kau menganggapku hanya teman tidurmu ? Aku tahu sebelum kau berpisah dengan mantan partermu itu kau selalu memberikan mereka hadiah dan uang. Dan di pertemuan terakhir kita kau memberiku cincin berlian bukankah itu artinya kau juga membuangku ?" Tetsuya berucap diantara suaranya yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Sesaat hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Akashi kepalanya seakan berputar . Dunianya jungkir balik karena kehadiran makhluk langka dan hanya ada satu di dunia yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya .

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh Seijuurou yang untuk pertama kalinya mengumpat kasar. Bahkan ini kata yang paling kasar yang pernah dua ucapkan. Tetsuya reflek memegangi perutnya dan melayangkan Tatapan tajam, Akashi yang sadarpun langsung memberikan tatapan penyesalan.

"Yang aku tahu bahwa kau ini anak yang polos tapi ternyata kau juga bodoh."

Tetsuya mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak suka dengan perkataan Akashi. Dia sudah diperlakukan seenaknya dan sekarang di hina bodoh. Dia sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kalimat perlawanan namun dengan cepat Akashi memotongnya .

"Aku tidak meminta mengakhiri hubungan kita, saat itu aku melamarmu Tetsuya."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang melamarku, aku masih ingat setiap kata yang kau ucapkan, kau hanya memberikan cincin itu dan bilang untuk tidak pernah melepaskannya."

Jawab Tetsuya masih keras kepala.

Melihat tingkah Tetsuya membuat Akashi gemas ingin menggigit pipi bulat kemerahan yang sekarang tampak menjadi semakin berisi.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menghadapi Tetsuya jauh lebih susah daripada menghadapi lawan bisnisnya. Akashi menaruh kedua tangannya di atas bahu mungil menatap penuh perhatian.

"Dengar Tetsuya sayang..saat aku melamamarmu menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku menjadi istriku pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya. "

Tetsuya ternganga mulutnya menutup dan membuka seperti ikan. Mendengar pengakuan Akashi. Dia hanya tidak menyangka .

Akashi kembali membawa tubuh kecil kedalam pelukan. Mendekapnya penuh kerinduan .

Kemarahan yang di bawa Tetsuya selama beberapa bulan menguap entah kemana . Terbukti dengan tangan yang membalas pelukan.

"Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat tahu kau pergi dan membawa calon anak kita ?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Tanya Tetsuya tak menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Mengingat sebelum pergi dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal kehamilannya pada Akashi. Kini menatap wajah Akashi.

"Shintarou yang memberitahuku, dia melihatmu keluar dari ruang dokter kandungan di rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas lalu aku langsung menyelidikinya saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa kau tengah mengandung anakku."

Seijuurou menangkup dua pipi Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Aku mungkin tidaklah sempurna, tapi sejak bertemu denganmu aku tidak bisa melihat yang lain lagi selain dirimu. Kau lah poros duniaku. " Kemudian diakhiri dengan kecupan dalam penuh cinta di punggung tangan.

Membuat wajah seputih porselen dipenuhi semburat kemerahan.

Tetsuya mengulas senyum yang jarang di perlihatkan.

"Iya."

Satu kalimat pendek keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Apa ?" Kalimat tanya itu keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Kau melamarku dan jawananku adalah iya."

"Kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba menjadi menurut kepadaku ?". Akashi tahu orang hamil memang memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil. Dan dia masih belum mengerti perubahan Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya merotasi bola matanya. "Apa kita harus berdebat sekarang ?"

"Tidak." Mata heterokrom itu langsung mengeluarkan binar bahagia. "Kau mau menjadi istriku."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Ketika larut dalam pikiran Tetsuya bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Reflek kedua tangannya di leher Akashi.

"Sei-kun, apa-apaan ini ?"

Ketika mendengar panggilan itu kembali rasa bahagia memenuhi rongga dada. Akashi kembali memberikan kecupan penuh sayang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan."

"Terserah."

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu di dekat taman.

"Kita akan menikah Minggu depan."

"Kenapa tidak besok saja sekalian ?" Sindir Tetsuya dengan kesal karena sikap Akashi yang lagi-lagi semaunya.

Namun sepertinya dia harus menyesali ucapannya karena Akashi langsung menghubungi bawahannya untuk mengatur pernikahan mereka esok hari.

Tamat.

Maafkan saya yang lagi-lagi bikin wansot. o(๑๑)o

Karena kepala saya pusing ngerjain tugas, bikin ff malah bisa bikin stress saya berkurang :"V

Setelah ini saya mau fokus sama ff MC (emang ada yang nungguin ? Enggak #plak XD)

Btw saya baru bikin akun Facebook :"v khusus Akakuro Shipper karena akun sosmed asli terlalu banyak orang normal XD Shipper lain juga boleh asal saling menghormati

Akun FB saya **Akiira Mch**

Twitter juga ada **@akiira_mc**

Telegram juga ada **@akiira_mc**

Ada yang mau berteman ? :"V

Terima Kasih

Salam Damai dari Miichan :)


End file.
